Creo en ti
by Rea-07
Summary: -Nos vemos…- Dijo Zelda antes de entrar hacia donde estaban sus padres. -Link, princesa- contesto el niño. Zelda le sonrió al rubio y antes de irse le dijo bajito –Nos vemos Link. El chico, la vio desaparecer tras la puerta. Sonrió para sí mismo y después siguió andando por el pasillo. No se imaginaba lo que vendría junto con su nueva amistad con la princesa. Capitulo 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. eh aquí una nueva historia. Esta basada en Oot espero les guste.**

**Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Nintendo.**

* * *

**Creo en ti.**

**Capitulo 1.- Cuando nos conocimos.**

El sol ya se asomaba en el reino de las diosas de oro, sus primeros rayos acariciaban los enormes campos cubiertos de césped y flores silvestres, también alcanzaban a iluminar las calles y ventanas de los habitantes de la ciudadela. La capital de Hyrule, se destacaba por ser el sitio más habitado y concurrido del reino pero también el más alegre e importante. La ciudadela era sumamente bella, las rusticas casas y negocios que formaban las calles, avenidas y callejones, eran hermosas, llenas de vida, de felicidad. El las avenidas centrales se alzaban los colegios de arte, música y de toda clase de cultura hyliana. Los niños iban y venían por las calles, jugando mientras reían animadamente. Muchos eran los negocios, tiendas y restaurantes donde la gente iba a disfrutar o a requerir de algún servicio. Había mercaderes de todas las razas, que venían ofreciendo su mercancía desde los lugares más recónditos del reino.

En la plaza principal había una bellísima fuente de mármol que tenía la forma del símbolo de la familia real, aquella fuente se alzaba con increíble esplendor y magnificencia. A las orillas de esta, siempre había gente descansando y relajándose de sus actividades. Era un sitio perfecto para pasar el rato conversando o explorando las tiendas de joyas y antigüedades hylianas que colindaban con la plaza. Sin duda era un sitio hermoso pero si hablamos del lugar más extraordinario de la capital, este era sin duda el enorme y esplendoroso castillo de Hyrule donde habitaban los gobernantes del imperio y el consejo de la ciudadela. Por fuera el catillos era una obra maestra de la arquitectura antigua, cada torre, pasillo, balcón y jardín eran dignos de admiración. El interior no era menos impresionante, los corredores y habitaciones eran adornados por columnas magnificas, talladas a mano, la decoración constaba de la más exquisita pintura y escultura hyliana tradicional. El palacio era una hermosa joya del reino, una de las más valiosas e irremplazables.

A pesar de ser el lugar notablemente más bello, el castillo no era una joya tan valiosa para el imperio como lo era la pequeña y linda princesa Zelda. Una niña realmente inteligente y educada, sin mencionar la belleza con la que había sido bendecida. Un regalo de las diosas para los reyes y para todo Hyrule, pues la princesa de apenas 8 años tenía un don de líder nato y una presencia real que indicaba que la niña sería una magnifica reina cuando llegase su momento. La pequeña niña era admirada y respetada por la gente del reino, al igual que sus padres, pues ambos reyes siempre velaron por el bienestar de su pueblo y sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados al convertir a Hyrule en la mayor potencia económica y militar del continente.

Sin embargo a pesar de que la princesa tenía todo lo que cualquier niño podría desear, también tenía que soportar duras lecciones sobre la historia, geografía, arte y toda clase de cultura hyliana e igualmente tenia clases de modales y educación que tenía que tomar todos los días durante largas horas. La pequeña Zelda estaba plenamente consciente de su posición y sus deberes con el pueblo de Hyrule, así como de las razones por las que no podía pasar tiempo con sus padres más de un par de horas al día. Aun así ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder pasar un día como cualquier niña normal de su edad, deseaba pasar tiempo con sus padres jugando en la plaza o que estos le leyeran las grandes leyendas sobre los héroes de la trifuerza, deseaba poder correr libre por las calles de la ciudadela sin preocuparse de los estudios y modales que estaba obligada a ejercer siempre.

**-Pff-** Suspiro Zelda mientras leía un enorme y para ella exagerado libro sobre las leyes de Nayru. Miro por la ventana de su habitación, donde se encontraba leyendo, y diviso las, en comparación con el castillo, pequeñas casitas de la ciudadela, observo por momentos a la gente saliendo de sus hogares, a las madres preparando la comida para sus hijos y a los pequeños correteando de un lugar a otro, jugando con sus mascotas, riendo y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. La princesa los miro un tanto celosa por su libertad y felicidad, dirigió su vista decepcionada hacia el libro y continúo leyendo.

Pasados un par de minutos alguien toco a su puerta. Entro una mujer de cabello blanco y complexión musculosa con unos ojos tan rojos que a veces le erizaban la piel a la niña.

**-Princesa, es la hora de comer, sus padres la esperan-** Menciono la recién llegada, que era también la nana y protectora de la niña desde que esta recordaba.

**-Ya voy Impa- **Contesto la pequeña educadamente. Inmediatamente después se puso de pie y salió de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor real.

Mientras andaba escucho unas risas y gritos provenientes del jardín, asomo su cabecita por una de las ventanas que daban vista hacia el jardín y ahí pudo ver a un grupo de 5 niños, que seguramente eran hijos de algún guardia o sirviente, corriendo y revolcándose entre el lodo, estaban sucios y realmente desalineados pero felices. Zelda frunció su bello rostros en una mueca de molestia, hasta en su mismo castillo los niños eran más dichosos que ella. Dejo de ver por la ventana y se encamino nuevamente hacia el comedor, ¿Qué no daría la pequeña princesa por tan feliz como aquellos niños? Sin tan solo pudiera tener algo de libertad, algo de comprensión, algún amigo.

Zelda suspiro triste, nunca, en sus cortos 8 años de vida había tenido un verdadero amigo, bueno aparte de Impa que siempre estaba cuidándola, jamás había tenido oportunidad de convivir con niños de su edad. Quizá si tuviera a alguien con quien jugar, conversar y pasar el tiempo, sería mucho más feliz. Su madre solía decirle que si uno estaba contento con su vida realizaba mejor su trabajo. Si ella tuviera un amigo no solo estaría feliz sino que también sería una mejor princesa.

Siguió pensando y murmurando molesta, iba apresurando el paso a cada momento, su vestido era realmente muy estorboso y tropezaba constantemente con él. Agradecía no traer su tiara de princesa, era pesada y muy grande, por lo menos solo la obligaban a usarla durante las ceremonias y eventos formales, no necesitaba usarla para que alguien la reconociera, su porte era real y elegante a pesar de ser tan joven.

A pocos metros de llegar al comedor sintió en un empujón que la hizo caer al suelo.

**-Oye, fíjate por donde caminas**- le dijo una voz de niño. La princesa se levantó de repente y miro a aquel que la había empujado y ahora le faltaba al respeto. Miro aun en el suelo a un pequeño niño rubio y de ojos azul claro, vestía la misma ropa que los jardineros del palacio. Seguramente era hijo de alguno de ellos.

**-¿Disculpa?-** dijo Zelda al rubio. El niño quien tenía la mirada en el suelo, volteo rápidamente hacia la niña. Se sonrojo fuertemente pero inmediatamente después se dio cuenta que esta frente a la princesa de Hyrule, se avergonzó, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Se puso de pie para inclinar su cabeza casi hasta el suelo.

-**Yo… usted… lo…. lo... Quiero decir…-** El niño balbuceaba incoherencias frente a Zelda tratando de disculparse pero no lograba articular palabra alguna. Había cometido una grave falta, solo pensaba en que sería regañado y tal vez hasta sería enviado a la cama sin cenar. En el palacio estaba permitido que los trabajadores llevaran a sus hijos a que aprendieran el oficio de sus padres para que más tarde estos los remplazaran. Sin embargo estaba totalmente prohibido que cruzaran incluso miradas con la familia real y el pequeño rubio se había atrevido a levantarle la voz la princesa Zelda.

**-Uh no te preocupes no fue nada- **dijo Zelda mientras veía al niño balbucear e inclinarse constantemente. El niño se sorprendió al escucharla, levanto su cabeza hacia ella y nuevamente sintió la sangre en las mejillas al admirarla mejor. La princesa era la niña más bonita que había visto, con su cabello rubio castaño hasta los hombros, su piel blanca y sus increíbles ojos azul marino. El rubio estaba realmente embobado con la apariencia de la niña.

**-Ya puedes levantarte**- dijo la princesa al ver que el chico no se había movido y aparte la observaba como si jamás hubiera visto a otra persona en su vida. El niño obedeció apenado a la orden de la princesa y se puso de pie rápidamente, trato de calmarse y actuar normal.

**-Lo lamento alteza, no fue mi intención tirarla- **ledijo a Zelda ya un poco más tranquilo. La princesa lo miro por un momento, lo vio apenado y de hombros encogidos, le hizo gracia la actitud del niño, rio por lo bajo. El pequeño la miro confundido por la risa pero después se quedó rígido ante la sonrisa de la princesa.

**-No hay cuidado, no me paso nada-** le hablo la niña castaña entre risas, el rubio la miro mientras reía se veía linda, la delicada risa de la princesa comenzó a contagiarlo e igualmente comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

Al ver que el niño reía con ella, la princesa comenzó a soltar un par de carcajadas más fuertes **– Estabas balbuceando.- **dijo entre carcajadas.

**-Y tu caíste de cara-** Le respondió el niño riendo más fuerte.

Ambos niños reían con fuerza por lo sucedido hace algunos momentos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Impa. **–Princesa la está esperando.**

La niña paro de reírse, y se dispuso a seguir a su nana un poco triste. El rubio la miro mientras desaparecía por el comedor.

**-Nos vemos…-** Dijo Zelda antes de entrar hacia donde estaban sus padres.

**-Link, princesa-** contesto el niño.

Zelda le sonrió al rubio y antes de irse le dijo bajito **–Nos vemos Link.**

El chico, la vio desaparecer tras la puerta. Sonrió para sí mismo y después siguió andando por el pasillo. No se imaginaba lo que vendría junto con su nueva amistad con la princesa.

* * *

**Hey, hasta aquí termina el primer cap de mi nueva historia que creo que durar únicamente 5 capítulos. Próximamente habrá algunos con contenido adulto. Espero que les agrade mi nuevo fic, comenten y critiquen.**

**Adiós ñ_ñ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo cap, espero les guste.**

* * *

**Creo en ti.**

**2.- Para protegerte.**

La paz y el silencio que se apoderaba de la atmosfera era sumamente tranquilizante. Mañanas como estas eran las más apreciadas por los trabajadores y guardias del castillo, sin duda un poco de paz, tras realizar tantos trabajos eras vigorizante.

Impa inhalo profundamente el fresco aire del jardín, el tranquilo silencio la relajaba y mucho agradecía los días como este, en los que no tenía que encargarse de los problemas del palacio.

**-Que hermosa paz-** dijo Impa mientras cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del sol. Pasó un momento más en silencio pero de inmediato abrió sus ojos totalmente.

**-Demasiada paz-** Murmuro con seriedad entrando al palacio.

**¡CRASHH!**

Apenas dio dos pasos dentro del castillo escucho un fuerte choque de varios objetos contra el piso. Rodo los ojos con fastidio y se dirigió a paso acelerado hacia la cocina, de donde había sonado aquel ruido.

**-Apresúrate, alguien vendrá pronto**- se escuchó murmurar nerviosamente a una niña. Impa reconoció la voz de la princesa de inmediato y tras suspirar con enojo abrió la puerta de una fuerte patada. Al ver la situación en la que se encontraba Zelda y su amigo rubio, no supo si reír a carcajadas o explotar de ira, ante tal desastre.

La pequeña princesa se encontraba parada sobre una mesa sosteniendo sobre su cabeza un enorme pastel de fresa tratando de evitar que se le cayera. El lugar estaba totalmente cubierto de dulce y glaseado junto con unos cuantos platos rotos dispersos por el suelo. Link, quien se hallaba limpiando desesperadamente los estantes estaba cubierto de harina y azúcar. Al ver a Impa, los dos niños soltaron un fuerte grito de terror, la pequeña Zelda se balanceo cayendo de la mesa, el gigante pastel voló por los aires hasta aterrizar sobre la cabeza de Link, quien al sentir el postre sobre él, corrió sin ver hasta que se estrelló contra Impa.

La mujer sheikah bufo con fastidio y molestia mientras le dedicaba una mirada de ira y burla a la princesa. Parecía estar molesta pero la escena que acababa de presenciar logro hacerle gracia, después de todo solo eran dos niños de 10 años.

* * *

Link y Zelda se encontraban en la habitación de Impa, ambos cubiertos de dulce y haría, con la cabeza baja y de hombros encogidos. Estaban esperando el regaño de la niñera de la princesa, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación con la mirada severa.

La pequeña Zelda miraba hacia el piso nerviosa y arrepentida por lo sucedido. ¿Cómo su perfecto plan para comer el postre se había echado a perder de esa forma? Sabía que le esperaba un castigo, quizá no le permitirían pasear por el jardín o algo peor, tal vez le pondrían otra lección de modales. D:

Link estaba más preocupado por la princesa que por lo que le pudiese pasar a él, miro a Zelda nerviosa e incluso a punto de llorar, se sintió culpable y triste. Desde hacía 2 años que los dos se habían vuelto grandes amigos y en ese tiempo el rubio descubrió que si había algo que detestara, era ver a la princesa triste, lo hacía sentir mal. Zelda era una niña muy alegre y sobretodo amable pero también le gustaba hacer todo tipo de travesuras para sentirse como una niña normal. A Link le encantaba jugar con la princesa, juntos eran un pequeño manojo de problemas y travesuras, todos los sirvientes y trabajadores sabían que cuando ambos niños se juntaban era un dolor de cabeza total. Claro, siempre se llevaban un buen regaño y castigo y esta no era la excepción.

Impa se paró delante de los dos pequeños y con la mirada fija en la princesa se dispuso a comenzar su sermón.

**-¡NO!, Impa espera, todo fue mi culpa**- Dijo Link antes de que la sheikah pudiera hablar. Miro ahora a Link y asintió indicando al niño que continuara**. –Yo fui quien convenció a la princesa para que robáramos el pastel, yo tuve la culpa, por favor no la castigues.**

Impa sonrió ligeramente, conocía a la perfección a Link, el pequeño sería capaz de pasar una semana sin cenar con tal de no ver triste a la niña. Era un niño muy noble, le daba gracia verlo echarse la culpa, aun sabiendo que la princesa era quien planeaba todos su desastres.

**-¿Estás diciendo la verdad Link?-** cuestiono al niño rubio. El solo asintió levemente pero mirándola con suma decisión y determinación.** -¿Tu que dices Zelda?**- le pregunto después a la princesa, quien miro a su amigo algo indecisa, Link le sonrió no dejaría que ella sufriera por un castigo. Zelda miro a su nana y asintió confirmando lo que Link le había dicho.

La sheikah suspiro tranquila, se sintió contenta y orgullosa, la princesa no pudo escoger un mejor amigo que el pequeño Link. **–Bien Link, acompáñame, se lo informaremos a tu tío.**

* * *

Zelda se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación, mirando fijamente a la luna. Estaba muy preocupada por su amigo, sentía la necesidad de saber cómo estaba, solo esperaba no lo hubieran castigado muy fuerte, a veces Impa podía ser muy exagerada con sus castigos, por lo menos el tío de Link era un poco más comprensivo. De pronto escucho unos leves toquidos en la venta de su balcón, se dirigió hasta este y abrió sus cortinas para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Era Link, estaba ahí parado sonriéndole, Zelda se alegró y abrió la ventana de inmediato para poder abrazar a el pequeño niño.

**-¿Estas bien?- **Cuestiono Link.

**-Sí, estoy bien pero tu ¿Qué te hicieron?- **respondió Zelda soltándolo.

**-Nada, solo un pequeño regaño-** dijo Link despreocupado. La niña lo miro algo incrédula**.-Es enserio, estoy bien, mi tío es muy bueno ¿recuerdas**?- Volvió a decir el rubio para calmar a su amiga.

La princesa le sonrió recordando lo amable que era el jardinero y tío de Link con ella, siempre le regalaba flores o le mostraba los lugares más bonitos del palacio.

**-Qué bueno, me alegra eso-** dijo Zelda.

**-Sí, pero ahora debo irme, ¿nos vemos mañana?-** pregunto Link antes de bajar por el balcón.

**-Claro, como siempre-** contesto Zelda dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad. Cuando Link desapareció de su vista la pequeña princesa entro a su habitación para poder descansar, tendrían más aventuras mañana.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde el incidente del pastel y hasta esta fecha los dos niños se habían abstenido de los problemas fuertes lo cual era un alivio para Impa y los cocineros.

Ese día, la princesa y Link se hallaban jugando juntos en el jardín del castillo, solían disfrutar más el aire libre, ambos reían con felicidad, alegres por la compañía del otro. Siempre estaban juntos desde el día que se habían conocido. La princesa confiaba en Link más que en nadie y a su vez, el rubio la cuidaba como a la as bella y delicada flor. Después de todo, ella y su tío, eran las personas que Link más apreciaba en el mundo.

Después de un rato un guardia de brillante armadura color bronce se acercó hasta ellos para dirigirse a la princesa.**-Alteza, la buscan en el salón principal. **

Zelda se puso de pie mientras meneaba su mano para despedirse de su pequeño amigo. Siguió al guardia pero la voz con la que la había llamado no le agradaba para nada, parecía estar triste y nervioso. La princesa volteo a ver al niño algo preocupada, tenía la sensación de que algo muy malo había pasado.

Al entrar al palacio observo a todos los sirvientes tristes, y a los guardias mirándola con lastima, caminaba por el pasillo sintiendo sobre ella las miradas deprimidas de todos, eso la hizo preocuparse aún más, sintió una gran angustia en su pequeño cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Al llegar al salón principal, noto que había mucha gente reunida, todos con las miradas bajas, e incluso vio a un par llorando. Impa se le acerco junto con un hombre flaco de cabellos negros.

**-Zelda, te tengo que decir algo-** Dijo Impa con voz quebrada y triste. Zelda comenzó a asustarse ante tal tono de voz.

**-Zelda, los reyes, tus padres fueron asesinados**- dijo finalmente.

La princesa abrió desmesuradamente sus azueles ojos, dio dos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo las lágrimas en su rostro, cayó al suelo apretando con fuerza los dientes mientras lloraba con amargura.

La mujer Sheikah se acercó a abrazarla tratndo de consolarla, el resto de los que estaban presentes bajaron la vista compartiendo el dolor de la princesa por la pérdida de sus gobernantes.

* * *

Link corría tan rápido como podía hacia el castillo, acababan de informarle la muerte de los reyes y sabía que Zelda necesitaría de él. Atravesó los pasillos esquivando a todos quienes se encontraba, se detuvo frente al salón principal dispuesto a entrar. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió una mano jalándolo hacia atrás.

**-¿Qué haces niño? No puedes entrar al salón-** le dijo el mismo hombre flaco y de cabellos negros que Zelda había visto acompañar a Impa.

**-Yo debo ver a Zelda- **grito el rubio con fuerza tratando de zafarse. Tras de ambos apareció Impa mirando a Link con tristeza.

**-Link alto, no puedes pasar-** Dijo la mujer. Link la miro con sorpresa y angustia.

**-¿Por qué? Zelda, ¡necesito verla!- **Grito el niño.

**- Joven Link, la princesa Zelda ya no puede pasar tiempo con usted, ahora ella debe encargarse del reino- **hablo el hombre con una tranquilidad excesiva, demasiada. El rubio lo miro con rabia y desesperación.

**-¡No importa! Debo verla, Impa dile que me suelte.**

**-No Link, este hombre es Renun, el será el tutor y protector de la princesa desde ahora, el decide quién y quien no habla con ella-** Dijo impa mirando a Link con decepción.

Link ardió en furia, jamás creyó escuchar a Impa decirle que se alejara de Zelda, se soltó bruscamente del hombre para encararlo con enojo.

**-Ella no necesita otro protector, ¡yo puedo cuidarla!**

Renun contuvo una risa por el desafío de Link, decidió esperar hasta que Impa se fuera para reclamar al niño su falta de respeto.

**-No hables sin saber, ¿Cómo podrías cuidarla? Solo eres un jardinero- **dijo una vez que Impa estaba lejos de ellos. Link le gruño con furia. **–Eres un niño, ¿quieres protegerla? Conviértete en soldado.**

El hombre se llevó a Link a jalones hasta la salida del palacio y lo arrojo contra el piso mientras lo miraba en señal de advertencia. El rubio lo miro con impotencia y frustración, estaba en lo cierto solo era un niño jardinero, no podía cuidar a Zelda. Miro el piso con furia, apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de ahogar su frustración, aun así sintió una lagrima salada resbalar por su mejilla. Se sintió débil e inútil, sintió que le había fallado a la princesa, sintió que no valía para ser su amigo. Triste se puso de pie para mirar directamente al cielo, contemplo por unos instantes el cielo anaranjado y al sol apunto de ocultarse, soltó un par de lágrimas más y ante las diosas juro que algún día sería lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a la princesa Zelda.

* * *

Era de madrugada en Hyrule, la noche brillaba de forma magnifica, como compadeciéndose del trágico golpe que había sufrido el reino. La pequeña Zelda estaba llorando en su habitación , se sentía sola y decepcionada, su padre siempre le dijo que cuando ella los necesitase estarían ahí para ayudarla, y de no ser así siempre estarían las diosas velando por ella, pero en aquel momento la niña no sentía ni a sus padres ni a las diosas cerca, se sintió abandonada . Ahora no podía estar con Impa ya que le habían asignado un nuevo guardia. Miro con tristeza hacia la luna y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Link estuviera con ella.

Paso unos momentos más sollozando hasta que escucho la voz de Link llamarla desde la ventana del balcón, Zelda se paró y limpio su bello rostro mientras se acercaba hasta la ventana. En cuanto a la abrió Link se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza. Zelda volvió a soltar un par lágrimas correspondiendo al abrazo del niño.

Pasaron todo el resto de la noche juntos, Link la consolaba y trataba de ayudarla pero al llegar la mañana el rubio decidió contarle su nuevo plan.

**-Zelda me alistare en el ejército. **Dijo decidido.

**-¿Qué?-** contesto la princesa.

**-Quiero protegerte- **respondió mientras trataba de sonreír**. -estaré lejos por 6 años, es lo que dura el entrenamiento.**

Quizá era largo el tiempo que duraría sin verla, sin embargo para el cada minuto valdría la pena si podía convertirse en un guerrero capaz de cuidarla.

**-Pero Link, tu eres mi amigo.- **Dijo Zelda casi gritando con tristeza.

**-Escucha Zelda ya lo eh decidido, hable con mi tío y no volveré hasta ser capaz de cuidarte, así nunca jamás estarás triste y yo tampoco.**

La princesa se sorprendió, sabía que Link era valiente y valeroso pero jamás imagino que sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa por ella, sonrió con tristeza y asintió mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su mejor amigo y jurado futuro protector.

**-Está bien Link, sé que serás el mejor soldado-** dijo abrazándolo aún más fuerte. **–Creo en ti.**

* * *

**Hola, aquí termina este capi. Espero les halla gustado. Critiquen y comenten ñ_ñ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo cap, espero les guste. Un poco corto jeje.**

* * *

**Creo en ti.**

**3.- La nueva princesa Zelda.**

En el castillo de Hyrule, en la más impresionante y magnifica construcción del reino, se escuchaban las suaves palabras y peticiones provenientes de un enorme salón ubicado en el ala principal del palacio. Aquel salón era el lugar donde el consejo de la ciudadela se reunía para discutir sobre las necesidades del pueblo de Hyrule y el resto de las razas que residían en el imperio.

El consejo se conformaba por trece hombres bastante mayores, la experiencia se veía reflejada en sus barbas blancas y las arrugas que marcaban sus rostros, habían sido seleccionados como consejeros de suma importancia para tratar con los asuntos políticos. La mayoría de ellos eran de buen corazón y tenían las mejores intenciones para el pueblo, sin embargo algunos de ellos estaban sumergidos en la codicia y ambición, preocupándose solo por sus intereses personales y el bienestar de su linaje.

**-…Entonces, retomando el tema y aprovechando la increíble recuperación económica de Hyrule, yo propongo que aumentemos los impuestos a aquellos que sean propietarios de negocios o granjas pequeñas ya sean hylianos o de otra raza-** Dijo uno de los consejeros más jóvenes y ambiciosos, en su mirada se reflejaba la pura avaricia y apatía por los demás.

**-Brillante- **se escucharon los alabes de algunos sabios **–Excelente idea-** dijeron un par mas **-Lo felicito señor Jared- **alabaron otros.

Los mas viejos consejeros negaron con los ojos cerrados mientras se oponían ante la sugerencia recién echa. **–De ninguna manera-** dijeron los sabios. Las propuestas y quejas comenzaron a subir de nivel mientras que los consejeros se debatían entre tanta habladuría y trataban de hallar una solución.

**-Basta, Basta compañeros-** Dijo Jared parándose de su asiento **-No olviden quien tiene la última palabra aquí.**

Algunos miembros suspiraron con fastidio y cansancio, otros mas se limitaron a asentir ante las palabras de consejero Jared.

**-Entonces-** continúo el hombre acercándose al borde de la mesa de discusión. **– ¿Qué decide alteza?- **Dijo dirigiéndose a una joven mujer que estaba reposando en el sillón más grande y adornado de la sala.

La hermosa chica que mantenía su mirada seria y cansada se acomodó en su asiento de forma recta, echo una mirada de fastidio a todos los presentes hasta posarse en el joven consejero que la había llamado. Lo miro detenidamente, su mirada serena cambio por una expresión de burla y arrogancia mientras mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad.

**-Yo decido… que es la peor sugerencia que eh escuchado en todo el día**- dijo sin siquiera mostrar algo de sensibilidad, su voz era hermosa, casi como un hermoso canto a pesar de las duras palabras que salían de su boca.

El ministro la miro con incredulidad, **-Pero alteza beneficiaria mucho el palacio y a su persona.**

La princesa lo miro con desprecio y soltó una risa de burla** –No necesito más rupias para mí, ni ustedes las necesitan.**

Jared abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, dio un respingo de molestia mientras miraba al hombre parado al lado de la princesa, el hombre cuyo nombre era Renun, era el protector de la joven monarca desde hacía 8 años y era de suma confianza para la princesa. El ministro lo miro molesto, mientras Renun se limitó a sonreírle con orgullo.

**-Es más…-** continuo la princesa **– Ordeno que nosotros y todos aquellos que posean bienes y riquezas exageradas paguen más impuestos para la reparación de cada desperfecto que halla en la ciudadela.**

Jared se quedó con la boca abierta ante la palabras de la princesa Zelda, agito su cabeza tratando de recuperarla compostura,** -Pero majestad….**

**-Nada de peros, yo soy quien manda aquí y mi palabra es orden, se terminó esta aburrida sesión**.- Interrumpió Zelda dando por terminada la jornada de quejas e ideas inútiles que ella creía no le ayudaban en nada más que pasar el rato burlándose de esos pomposos viejos.

Los sabios se quedaron asombrados e indignados por el comportamiento de la joven gobernante sin embargo ninguno reclamo absolutamente nada, pues ya se habían acostumbrado a la arrogancia y orgullo de Zelda. Desde que Renun se había convertido en su protector, la chica había cambiado totalmente, se había convertido, en una hermosa princesa, de fina apariencia, elegante porte y admirable belleza, pero también era orgullosa, vanidosa y sumamente arrogante, ejerciendo y recordándoles a todos su posición por sobre ellos.

Zelda salió con apuro del salón, estaba harta de escuchar tantas ideas ridículas de gente que no se preocupaba por el reino, ella podía ser muy orgullosa pero su amor por el pueblo jamás seria olvidado.

**-Alteza, la felicito por la manera en que acabo con ese Jared, el no merece ser sabio de su corte- **Dijo Renun mientras se colocaba junto a Zelda.

La princesa lo miro con serenidad,** -Ocúpate de cumplir mi nueva orden y yo me encargare de Jared y su tonta codicia-** Finalizo avanzando a paso tranquilo por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Renun la miro alejarse y se dispuso a cumplir la orden sonriendo con ligera burla.

* * *

En la habitación de la princesa, la bella joven liberaba su cuerpo de las prendas formales que usaba, suspiro mientras miraba su reflejo en uno de los tantos espejos que poseía. Admiro encantada su perfecta figura, su piel blanca y tersa como la seda, su cabello rubio castaño brillando como los rayos del sol y sus ojos azules poseían un destello que hechizaba a quien la mirase. Zelda le sonrió a su reflejo sumamente feliz.

Unos leves toques se escucharon en la puerta de la joven princesa **–Adelante-** Dijo sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo reflejado en el cristal. Unos segundos después entraron dos jóvenes mucamas, las doncellas llevaban varias prendas en sus manos, ambas miraron a la princesa contemplándose en el espejo.

**-Alteza, su ropa para el evento de la noche esta lista- **dijo la joven que poseía una melena pelirroja hasta la cintura y unos bellos ojos azules.

**-Gracias, colóquenlas sobre la cama y preparen lo demás -** dijo Zelda mirando a ambas mucamas con tranquilidad.

La otra doncella quien tenía el cabello rubio y corto hasta los hombros, se acercó a un enorme joyero de donde comenzó a sacar las gemas que requería la princesa. La pelirroja se dirigió a preparar el baño de la joven monarca.

Mientras ambas mucamas se movían de un lado a otro en la habitación de Zelda, no podían evitar observar con cierta envidia la hermosa apariencia de la princesa. Ambas chicas al ser mucamas, no disponían del tiempo suficiente para arreglarse o consentirse como se debía, las dos jóvenes eras muy bellas pero las dos sabían que estaban a mucho de la belleza de la princesa Zelda.

**-Oye Malon, ¿qué crees que sea el evento de hoy?-** pregunto la doncella rubia en un susurro a su compañera.

**-No lo sé Ilia pero probablemente sea otro pretendiente que su alteza rechazara sin miramientos- **Contesto la pelirroja con burla, mientras acomodaba la ropa de la princesa.

Zelda sonrió complacida cuando escucho los susurros de sus mucamas, su hermosa apariencia le había valido para conquistar mas de un corazón, sin embargo, a su parecer, nadie era digno de ella ni de Hyrule.

Al terminar su labor, ambas jovencitas salieron de la habitación de la monarca, dispuestas a seguir sus trabajos en el castillos, tarea que venían realizando desde hacía casi 10 años.

* * *

La joven princesa termino de arreglarse faltando pocos minutos antes del evento que debía de atender esa noche, reviso su apariencia una última vez y se dirigió al balcón de su habitación, espero unos segundos hasta que vio salir del castillo al Ministro Jared, la chica sonrió al verlo. Lo observo un momento y después cerro sus ojos con fuerza recitando unas palabras en silencio.

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, su mirada era fría y afilada, miró fijamente a Jared, en cuanto poso sus ojos sobre él, comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor desgarrándolo por dentro, Zelda sonrió mientras posaba su mirada sin sentimientos sobre él. Jared jadeaba con fuerza, coloco sus manos en su pecho apretó los parpados con fuerza. Sentía un horrible ardor recorriendo su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas en el piso gimiendo de dolor. La princesa lo recorrió con la vista nuevamente llevándose su vida entre cada parpadeo, Jared miro hacia el balcón de la princesa, la miro con suplica mientras se le escapaba la energía y perdía la conciencia lentamente. Zelda lo miro directamente a los ojos, dibujo una expresión de burla en su rostro y finalmente arranco la vida del cuerpo de Jared.

Un par de segundos después Renun se acercó tranquilamente hasta el cadáver del sabio, volteo a ver a la monarca aun en el balcón, le dedico una reverencia y cargo el cuerpo en su espalda para deshacerse de el de una vez por todas.

La princesa aspiro con fuerza tratando e recuperar la energía.

**-Matar es agotador-** Dijo mientras soltaba una ligera risa. Recupero el aliento, se enderezo y se dirigió lentamente al salón principal del castillo.

* * *

En el enorme salón del palacio, se encontraban los ahora doce consejeros, unos cuantos guardias y uno que otro sirviente, todos estaban esperando a la joven princesa mientras hablaban con emoción. Se veían entusiasmados y sumamente alegres, parecía que una muy buena noticia había llegado.

**-Su alteza la Princesa Zelda-** anuncio un guardia, inmediatamente despue la bella princesa entro sonriendo orgullosa de ella misma.

**-Majestad, tenemos algo muy importante que decirle- **dijo un consejero sin poder contener la emoción.

Zelda lo miro con seriedad y asintió para que continuara, El consejero sonrió con felicidad y casi gritando dijo **- El ejército del capitán Link regresa mañana después de 3 años.**

La joven lo miro con sorpresa en su rostro, miro a Renun quien asintió levemente. Zelda sonrió complacida ante la noticia.

**-Perfecto….**

* * *

**Hey espero les agrade, este capi, fue muy corto pero era necesario para lo que sigue. Comenten y critiquen. ñ_ñ**


End file.
